like rain and hate
by xxdevildreamzxx
Summary: What if there was another gurl who showed up in forks at the same time as Bella. What if Edward cud not read her mind too! Wud Edward be torn between the 2 or would he be able to pick one? How will his choice affect his life! NO FLAMES! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


A/N- thnx to bridget for hlepin me wit the spellin n showin how to get it on here. I really apprecate it! You r amazin gurl! Let me no if u need help wit ur story to!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1- The Other girl

My alarm clock went off, tearing me from my dreamless sleep. I opened my icy blue eyes and fluttered my long black lashes. I turned off my alarm. It was attached to my Ipod so I could wake up to my music. Today I woke up to The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door.

"Ayria! Wake up! Its time for school!" It was my new foster mom, Catherin.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Geeze!" I said as I climbed out of my black bed sheets.

I moved in with them a month ago. I was found last year starving and cold in the woods and was handed to child proection. I ran away from my real parents. They used to beat me and lock me up in a dark room. I had enough at 16 and I ran away. They tried to give me back to them but begged to not have to go back and they kept me away but it was too late for my little sister because they killed her before she turned 12 right in front of me and hid the evidence and no one believes me still. I swear revenge for her everyday because they are still living in a house somewhere.

Today would be my first day at a real highschool. They found out that I was homeschooled by my real parents but I wasn't so they tested me and stuff and found out I was really smart for my age! My IQ is over 160 and they decided to put me grade 11 right away. Catherin and Joe (my new foster parents) think its good for me to be with people my own age. I think its stupid because I hate people.

"Come on You don't want to be late for your first day!" Cathrin said through the door.

"I heard you the first time!" I shouted back. Cathrin was nice and stuff, but sometimes she annoys me!

I walked to my closet and took of my huge Evanescence t-shirt that I wore like a nightgown. I put on my black lacy bra with little red bows and matching panties. I put on a long sleeved mini-dress that showed my shoulders and the bows on my bra. Then I put on red and black striped socks that went over my knees and a necklace with a gothic cross on it. I also put in 8 pairs of earrings in my pierced ears and my lip ring. I straightened my waste length bue-black hair with violet streaks and put on some white powder over my already really pale skin, black eyeshadow and black eyeliner and red lipstick. I pulled on my tall, pointy high heel boots. I looked at myself in my mirror. I was really really skinny because I was starved by my real parents and had really big boobs though. It used to bug me because of what my real dad used to say about them (called them dirty and disgusing and that I was a evil she devil!) but now, I was starting to like them.

I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I walked downsairs and sat with Cathrin and Joe at the table. They both looked at me and smiled.

"Are you excited for your first day?" Joe asked me.

"No…" I replied.

"Aww Why Not?" Cathrin asked as she poured me a glass of cranberry juice with my cereal.

"Because I don't like people." I said as I drank my juice. I loved red juices, I didn't know why… but red drinks were always my favorit.

"Im sure youll find someone you like." Joe said.

Joe drove me to the school and dropped me off in front of the school. He told me to hae a good day and make some friends. I just nodded and smiled a little because I didn't want him to know that I was actually sad. I walked into the school and when I walked in everyone sared at me! It was really weird and I didn't like it. I kept on walking and tried to ignore them and then this dumb girl with blond hair in a pink mini skirt and pink high heels walked up to me and shoved me.

"Your so ugly you dumb goth!" She laughed. I got really mad!

"Your ugly! I shouted and pushed her back. She fell on the floor and all her other dumb blond friends glared at me. I put up my middle finger at them and walked away all mad.

"Bitch…" I heard someone mutter

I sat at the back in all my classes and everyone stayed away from me. The stupid blond preppy girls kept garing and stuff and whispering about how I dressed weird. I rolled my eyes and took out my Ipod and sarted to blast some bullet for my valentin and Everyone sared now but I didn't care. Even the teacher looked all mad, but it didn't matter anyway because they knew I had a IQ of 160.

At lunch I sat alone by a window staring out at the cloudy gloomy sky. Suddenly, my thoughts were broken by some weird guy who sat down across from me. He looked at me really weird and then told me I was really pretty and he liked that I was gothic because it meant I was kinky. I was disgusted! He asked for my number and I slapped him in the face so hard that it went around the room.

"PERV!" I screamed. He ran away and I sat back down. I looked around and notice that lots of boys were looking at me and a lot of them were smiling in a weird way and talking all quiet with there other guys. I started to know what they were thinking and was really freaked out but I tried to ignore it. I heard a gangster guy say stuff like I was sexy and then this other guy who had a gf said I was really beautiful and his gf slapped him on the face and ran away. I laughed in my hed.

Then I saw this one guy walk in and I couldn't stop looking. He was nothing like I ever saw before! He was tall and all muscle and stuff but not too muscle. He had pearly white skin and looked ike he was wearing like some makeup on his eyes. His eyes were like golden pools of hot caramel and his hair was so sexy and lite like fenix feathers. I felt my body shiver and cover in goose bumps and I couldn't sop looking at him. He made eye contact with me and his eyes flickered deadly sweet. I swear I saw a smile flash on his lips for a second.

I noticed another girl across the room looking at him too. She was plain and kind of boring and had long brown hair, kind of pretty but kind of normal (basically like bella in the movie). She was with some other people at a table and was just looking all empty faced and she stared at him. He turned his head in her direction so I couldn't see his face now. I looked down an thought.

"who is that guy and what was that?" I think.

I don believe in destiny but its like im supposed to know him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- ooohh a ciffhanger. Don't worry I will rite more rite away. Plz tell me what u think, thanx  
ps. NO FLAMES!


End file.
